dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "Bloomers and the Monkey King" Anime: "The Secret of the Dragon Balls" |Race=Saiyan Zombified Saiyan (Temporarily) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 736 (Manga and Fanga) Age 737 (Anime) |Date of death = Age 761 (Revived in Age 762) Age 767 (Revived in Age 774) Age 780 (Goku Black's Timeline; Death Erased) December, Age 993 (As a Saiyan; Revived in Age 853) December, Age 993 (As a Zombie) June 11, Age 855 (revived) |Status=Alive |Address=439 East District |Allegiance= Z-Fighters Team Universe 7 Team Goku Time Patrol |Affiliations= Future Goku (Alternate Future counterpart) Xeno Kakarot (Alternate Universe Counterpart) Jamie (half-brother) Bardock (Biological father/fusee) Gine (Biological mother) Raditz (Older brother) Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather/mentor) Chi-Chi (Wife) Ox-King Gohan (Son) Goten (Son) Videl (Daughter-in-law) Pan (Granddaughter) Krillin (Lifelong bestfriend/fusee) Master Roshi (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Whis (mentor) Old Kai (Mentor) Vados (SSJJ) Uub (Student) Vegeta (Fusee and Rival) Hercule (Extended family member/fusee) Broly (Nemesis/Fusee) Dende (Fusee) Future Dende (Fusee) Zamasu (Fusee; Game) Nouva Shenron (Fuse; Game) }} Appearance During his time with the Time Patrol; Goku adopts a red and black outfit and uses it through the majority of his appearance. This outfit is finally destroyed towards the final battles of the Time Crusade and thus abandons the outfit all together. Prior to arriving at the 2nd Timespace Tournament; Goku wears a black-trimmed, red waistcoat left un-tucked and open exposing his bare chest. He wears black baggy pants with black boots similar to his weighted boots along with black fingerless gloves paired with blue wristbands, and a blue sash with his power pole strapped to the back. He also sports the Turtle School logo on right side glove while having King Kai's symbol on the left. After entering his room after registering for the 2nd Timespace Tournament; Goku abandons the waistcoat and switches to a red uwagi resembling his whis outfit and a black undershirt while keeping the rest of his clothes the same. History Dragon Ball Advanced Demon God Demigra Saga After the Time Breakers caused so much chronological damage; Goku is brought from Age 778 to Age 850. Supreme Kai of Time also known as Chronoa; asks Goku for his help, and he assists Dial, and Future Trunks with the fight against Demigra, and his villainous friends. After saving time Goku is returned to Age 778. Time Crusade Goku later joined forces with the Time Patrol with no clothes and assisted in the fight against the Time Breakers. Goku is able to achieve new powers and abilities, and following the battle with Cell-X - he returned to Earth. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga Naruto Ball Oh! Saga During Age 782; Goku, and his friends face a new threat. Dragon Ball Revelations Goku returns as one of the protagonists. And one few characters with the most development. Early in the series he trains in the Dragon Realm, but later returns to help his friends defend Earth. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Ki Manipulation and Sensory **Godly Ki **Ki Mastery - Goku is able to seal his ki completely inside his body, and attack his opponents without them being able to sense his ki. *Flight *Kamehameha - Goku's signature attack **Continuous Kamehameha **Bending Kamehameha **Flying Kamehameha **Twin Dragon Shot **Super Kamehameha **Instant Kamehameha **God Kamehammeha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Final Kamehameha - Mostly used by Vegito but can also be used by Goku and Vegeta as a combined energy wave using Kamehameha and Final Flash. **Arcane Kamehameha **Arcane Super Kamehameha - A magic-enhanced Super Kamehameha **Arcane God Kamehameha - A magic-enhanced God Kamehameha **Super Arcane Kamehameha - Not to be confused with Arcane Super Kamehameha (process of adding a little magic to a Super Kamehameha). Super Arcane Kamehameha is strong variant in which the user adds 40% more power into the energy wave. ***Super Arcane God Kamehameha - More variation of Arcane God Kamehameha ****Arcane Final Kamehameha - A Team attack with Vegeta by combining Arcane God Final Flash with Super Arcane God Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb **Large Spirit Bomb **Super Spirit Bomb ***Cross-Time Spirit Bomb - A Spirit Bomb created from energy contributed the Earthlings of Age 779, and Time Patrol. **Arcane Spirit Bomb - An Spirit Bomb made entirely from magic used by Goku in his Spectral Super Saiyan as the form barely alters the person's heart. He is able to produce a Spirit Bomb the size of a Bowling Ball. ***Arcane Large Spirit Bomb - An magic-infused Large Spirit Bomb twice the size of the regular Large Spirit Bomb **Magic Energy Shield - Synchronising his Magic with his ki - he is able to produce an energy shield that is capable of withstanding Great Ape Cooler's Supernova. *Destruction *Headshot **Pinball God - A Technique used as the Team attack with Piccolo in which they constantly flick Future Zamasu towards each before finishing up with a team Double Axe-Handle *Tornado *Meteor Crash **Tag-Team Meteor Crash *Energy Shield **Barrier Suit - A skin-tight Energy Shield used in the Anime. **Sudden Crash - Goku's version of Nova Strike. Goku uses his energy shield and than proceeds to dart at his opponent and follow up with Instant Transmission to strike them from behind. **Shield Smash - Similar to Sudden Crash - except a frontal attack. *Radiant Shot - An energy sphere used against Broly during the 100-Team Challenge Round. Goku creates an energy sphere that radiant energy similar to an attack used by Vegito before firing it at his opponent resulting in a large explosion. **Radiant Shot Volley - An energy barrage variation of Radiant Shot. |-|Transformations = Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is shown very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape), making it his least used Saiyan transformation. Zombified State After being exposed, and killed by Virus Naraku; Goku is reanimated as Zombie with all his powers intact, and was to fair against Piccolo's New Powers after fusing with New Future Piccolo, and New Future Kami. False Super Saiyan During the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaio-ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Super Saiyan Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline (Goku did the honors in Trunks' own time, in which the time traveler obviously never appeared to warn the Z fighters of their impending doom). ;Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan After having witnessed Vegeta and Trunks emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time), Goku concludes that surpassing the normal Super Saiyan form may be more possible than initially suspected, and enters the room to train himself and Gohan. After teaching Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, Goku is able to achieve this form alongside the further extreme of the form known as Ultra Super Saiyan. However, although this new powerup would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan form is the best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before they leave the chamber. As a result, after under 20 hours spent in the room (Vegeta and Trunks had spent a whole day each, and would spend another prior to the Cell Games), he and Gohan emerge as Full Power Super Saiyans. As a result of this and the new discovery of the most powerful Super Saiyan state at the time, Super Saiyan 2, this form is never used by Goku again, and Vegeta and Trunks soon follow. Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Gohan. Although apparently stronger than Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster, because "all the power in the world would do no good if you can't even hit the guy." Instead of persevering harder to simply increase power output, Goku decides that simply mastering the Super Saiyan form to suppress its downsides and make it a natural state is the best way to fight and gain power. This form is never used after its initial unlocking along with Ascended Super Saiyan, as a result. ;' Full-Powered Super Saiyan' After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Though its never named in the main series. ;' Super Saiyan 2 ' When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing longer and becoming even more spikier, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like Gohan (but in a different way; for reference, see the picture). He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant in both the anime and manga. ;' Super Saiyan 3 ' Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for a fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated thirty minutes after performing the transformation for a short time. When attempting to gather enough ki to defeat Kid Buu during their final battle, he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use the transformation out of the afterlife. ;' Super Saiyan God ' Super Saiyan God is a Super Saiyan form even beyond Super Saiyan 3. Goku achieves this form in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and uses it against the God of Destruction Beerus. ;' Saiyan beyond God ' This is not actually a transformation but instead a powered-up state that Goku achieved upon mastering the power of Super Saiyan God. ;' Super Saiyan Blue ' After training with Whis alongside Vegeta during Resurrection ‘F' and Dragon Ball Super, the two gained the ability to use the Super Saiyan form alongside their godly energy, thus entering a Super Saiyan form with blue hair. ;' Perfected Super Saiyan Blue ' After Mastering the Stamina Flaw of Super Saiyan Blue; Goku was able to use a knew complete version of the Super Saiyan Blue. He first used this form in manga against Fused Zamasu, and late attempts to use it against Naraku before being talked out it by Dial. ;' Ultra Instinct -Sign- ' A form that was attained during the Universe Survival Saga; His hair stands up, but is his normal hair colour and flatter yet more wild, overall looking closer to the style of Goku's base form. It seems that his voice in this form creates deep sounding echo almost similar to the roar of his Great Ape Form. ;Ultra Instinct Goku mastered and acquired the complete Ultra Instinct by understanding Whis' words of self-movement and Master Roshi's "final" lesson in telling him to learn to move well. ;' Super Saiyan's Grimoire ' Goku obtained the ability to activate Super Saiyan's Grimoire Mode after year pasts in Conton City. Goku hair is much like Barrot's, and Bardocks hair; however his hair is slightly longer. Goku revealed that he can use it for approximately 12 hours thanks to Doors of the Mind Training. By the time he battled against Ultra Cooler; Goku managed to complete 99.5% of the Doors of the Mind Training, and allowing him to have longer access to mode. ;' Spectral Super Saiyan ' Goku is capable of using Spectral Super Saiyan for 11 hours and 10 minutes. He was able to use this form against Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and was able to overpower him. ;' Spectral Super Saiyan 3 ' After completing 99.5% of his Doors of the Mind training; he was able to use the form for an extremely long duration, however his stamina still takes a toll. He aura becomes more flame-like including electric streaks and blue smoke protruding from this form. ;' Spectral Super Saiyan Blue ' Goku is capable of going Spectral Super Saiyan Blue following his training between July 6 and 2. Having trained to point that only one door of the mind is closed. Making it extremely difficult to know how long Goku can stay a Spectral Super Saiyan Blue form. ;' Super Saiyan Rosé ' After completing the Doors of the Mind training; like Bardock - he was able to access Natural God ki and use Super Saiyan Rosé. However, he only use it once opting to use Super Saiyan Blue rather than Super Saiyan Rosé. ;' Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé ' After completing the Doors of the Mind training; like Bardock - he was able to access Natural God ki and use Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé. However, he only uses it once opting to use Spectral Super Saiyan Blue rather than Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé. ;Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken In the anime, thanks to Super Saiyan Blue's great ki and emotional control, Goku can utilise Kaio-ken along with it. It is mostly regarded as a power-up in the anime while treated as a transformation in Video Games. In Dragon Ball Advanced; due to Perfected Super Saiyan Blue being more refined, perfected, and full-powered version of Super Saiyan Blue; Goku is able to utilise Perfected Super Saiyan Blue alongside Kaio-ken, however, he can only use it for a short burst. Due to rules of the Tournament prohibiting the use of God forms - Goku opts to use try to master emotional control in his regular Super Saiyan form. |-|Additional forms= ' Golden Great Ape ' Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball GT, after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the Earth during the Baby Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz waves allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into Super Saiyan 4. ' Super Saiyan 4 ' This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Red Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). 'Silver Great Ape ' Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball Af, after Jamie helped him train on the Dragon Realm, which gave him massive power boosts. When he look at the lunar eclipse of he begun his transformation during the Zaiko Saga, with Moons Blutz Waves increased by the Solar Waves allowing Goku to transform. Upon regain control and feeling the essence of the Ultra Divine Water and Pan's tears he transforms into Super Saiyan 5. 'Super Saiyan 5 ' In this form he is much similar to Super Saiyan 4 except he keeps his orange pants and his normal weighted boots and wrist bands. He's hair his bottocks long like all Super Saiyan 5 and his three hair locks (The one in front of his eyes and two on his side remain) and his eyes stay the same colour. In this form he was strong enough to defeat fight on par with Evil Goku and Zaiko. Goku's personality also changes to hot-headed, arrogant, cocky, and less serious fighter. Goku also notably keeps his trypanophobia seen with Gobaga. 'Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 ' Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 is an upgraded version of the Super Saiyan 5. Only seen used by Jamie and Goku, though it is stated that it is required for Super Saiyan 6. It's complete mastery of Super Saiyan 5, reversing all the negative effects except the lack energy after returning to base state. After obtaining this form Goku drops normal Super Saiyan 5. 'Green Great Ape ' Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball AF, along with Jamie. He was inable to take full control until Jamie punched in the face. After regaining Full Control he and Jamie transform into a Super Saiyan 6s. 'Super Saiyan 6 ' Goku ties with Jamie of being the first two the obtain it. His power far surpasses then any of his previous state his prepsiration skills also greatly increase has he knew that Jamie and him were still no match for Evil Gogeta and Jamie suggests fusion. Like Super Saiyan 5 his voice is shrouded with electronic effects and sounds more aggressive. Emotionally he is still the same as well as personality wise but he with his increased intelligence and prepsiration skills he is formidable fighter even Goku's prepsiration and intelligence skils skyrocket making them both the smartest Saiyans on Earth. Super Saiyan 6 marks the end of using the Great Apes to ascend to the next level. Goku's appearance is slightly different as his hair locks becomes a single hair-lock. 'Super Saiyan 7 ' Goku becomes to third person to become a Super Saiyan 7. Like Vegeta his hair is orange, but his eyes remain the same. He powers have skyrocket for beyond any previous Super Saiyan. Like Super Saiyan 3 and 5, it takes up alot of Ki, so he rarely uses this. This soon came outclassed by Super Saiyan 8. 'Super Saiyan 8 ' Goku becomes this at an unknown time during training with Vegeta and Jamie. His hair becomes rigid. They energy level is multiple of a Super Saiyan 4 in fact this is seen as a Super Super Saiyan 4, which earns its nickname the Sister Saiyan 4. Goku doesn't develop a new attack with it but he becomes formidable fighter far outclassing those at the level of Super Saiyan 7 'Super Saiyan 9 ' Goku obtains this form after Beerus, Kajin and Elder Kai synchronized their energy into a Goku. In this form he was able to fight on par with NITE, in his Devi-God form. Goku is the only person to obtain this form. He later meets the Original Super Saiyan in his subconscious after being mortally wounded by NITE, along with the generations of Saiyans through out history. They each infuse their energies into Goku allowing him to obtain a level far beyond that of any Saiyan. ' Super Saiyan Infinity ' Super Saiyan Infinity is form that can only be obtained through the deceased Spiritual Energy of 1000 Saiyans and can only be used while harnessing said energy. Goku gains this form and immediately after destroys NITE with a Kamehameha, defeating him once and for all. Afterwards Goku loses this form and says the form was above any form that a Saiyan can achieve. Fusions Vegito Main article: Vegito Vegito is the product of a Potara Fusion between Goku, and Vegeta. He is one of the most powerful if not the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z. He battles Super Buu, and manages to trick him into absorbing him to save Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Gogeta Main article: Gogeta Gogeta is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He was introduced into the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn movie, and reintroduced in the Dragon Ball GT anime sequel to Dragon Ball Z. He is later re-introduced in Dragon Ball Advanced the fan-fiction sequel to Dragon Ball Super. EX Gogeta Main article: EX Gogeta EX Gogeta or simply Gogeta is the EX-Fusion of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta. He is powerful fusion of the two, and is only known to be in a Hybrid Super Saiyan variation known as; Super Saiyan 3 God. Karoly Karoly is the powerful EX-Fusion of Goku, and Broly. Karoly's power rivals Vegito in both Super Saiyan-Legendary Super Saiyan form, and Super Saiyan Blue-Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. Denderot Denderot (デンデット; Dendetto) is an upcoming EX-Fusion of Goku, and Future Dende, and will appear as a fighter in the 2nd Timespace Tournament. Game-only fusions Main article: Goku Goku has numerous of game-only fusions; in various card games, and video games. Fusions include; Gokule, Broku, Den-Goku, and Karoly. Out of all fusions Karoly is the only to have a Hybrid Super Saiyan variation: Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan. Fights Dragon Ball Advanced *Dial (1st Form) and Goku vs. Frieza (Villainous Form 2, True Form 100%), Cell (Villainous Form 2, Super Perfect Cell), and Kid Buu (Villainous Form 2) *Dial (1st Form) and Goku vs. Bee (Villainous Form 2) Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Vegeta (Villainous Form 2, Super Saiyan 2), Gotenks (Villainous Form 2, Super Saiyan 3), and Gohan (Villainous Form 2, Unleash Potential) *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution), and Goku vs. Demon God Demigra *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution), and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Demon God Demigra (Final) Dragon Ball Exodus *Majuub, Gotenks (Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Goku (Super Saiyan 3), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) and Tien vs. Majin Dōka (Mr. Popo Assimilated) *Goten, Trunks, Android 18, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Goku (Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) Kills Direct Kills *Cell killed him with a Instant Kamehameha *Saibamen killed them various Continuous Kamehameha Assists *Hell Fighter 17 assist Android 18 and Android 17 by contributing his Kamehameha with their Power Blitzs. *Evil Gogeta fusee of Gokod. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct